Raindrops
by LaPaz445
Summary: Alice sees the murders of two loving parents. Bella, their child, is alone in the world. But when Rosalie discovers that Bella is her great great niece, nature is defied, and love conquers. What cards will fate deal for the Cullen family?
1. Chapter 1

Raindrops Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Rain pounded relentlessly on the house in Forks, Washington. With my head resting lightly against the window and my legs tucked casually into my chest, I pretended. I pretended I could sleep here, eyes closed and mind oblivious. I pretended I couldn't hear the thoughts of my siblings and my mother throughout the house. I pretended I wouldn't have to hunt my own food and I pretended I didn't long for the blood of innocents. I pretended I was human. I am content here, in my world of make believe, but good things never last forever. Even for vampires.

_Edward. _The thought was clear, as if she was standing next to me.

_Edward, won't you come down here? Esme's worried about you. _Alice again. She was the only sibling who dared talk to me when I was in one of my "black moods" as she referred to them.

_Please Edward, it would really mean a lot, even Rosalie came down… _The thought broke off, in favor of a vision that I was unwillingly dragged into.

_A little girl with long brown hair and rich brown eyes crouched in a closet, a hand covering her mouth as she attempted to control her erratic breathing. There was screaming. A man and a woman. Begging, threatening, doing anything to save their lives… and the life of their daughter hidden upstairs. Gun shots and the screaming stopped. There were feet on the stairs. He searched the rooms recklessly until he found her shaking in fear. _

"_Well, what have we here, hmmm?" The man crouched and grabbed the girl painfully by her hair, holding a gun to her head. The one her father always left, unloaded, by the front door. The only one he kept in the house._

"_Another Hale. You must be Bella." He smiled a cruel smile. "Do you know why I killed your parents?" He asked. "No? Well its simple really," he tilted her head so that he was whispering in her ear. "Your Daddy locked me up in a cell for five years before I broke out." He continued, "I couldn't risk that happening again." Sirens sounded getting closer to the house. The man fled. _

Alice was in my room within seconds. We stared at each other dumbfounded. "Alice, what..?" I broke off, "Who was that? Why did you see her?"

_That was terrible, "_I don't know Edward," _You saw as well as I did, I was thinking of Rosalie and then…" _The implications were obvious. Bella Hale… "Rosalie," I whispered. _What on Earth is happening_? "It could have been anyone, a coincidence." She didn't believe that anymore than I did.

_What can we do? We have no idea where she is. There is no information. _"There is nothing we can do, Alice." I laid a hand on her shoulder, an attempt at comfort. The rest of the family was in my room now, curious, and worried. _Should we tell them?_ I shrugged.

_Why did you say my name, Edward? _Rosalie demanded.

"I had a vision," Alice volunteered.

"A little girl and her family being attacked." Alice looked away pain in her eyes. A wave of calm settled in the room as Jasper wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist from behind and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Alice rubbed his arm in thanks. "We have no information." She paused. "Except… except that we have her name …" He eyes flashed towards Rosalie.

"The girl's name was Bella Hale, she was the only survivor" I finished for her holding my impatience back.

No one spoke, but there was anything but silence.

_What is going to happen to her? Could she be related to me? _Hope was evident in Rosalie's mind.

_Oh, the poor dear! How can we help? Is she related to Rosalie? We've sent anonymous packages to distant relatives before. _

Carlisle's car pulled into the drive and I suddenly felt relief from the onslaught of questions.

"Oh!" Alice's eyes turned glossy as I witnessed another vision.

"How awful!" Alice exclaimed. "She has no other family! They are taking her to a foster home." Alice closed her eyes momentarily. _Her future is not bright. _From what I saw, I agreed.

_Edward, my son, what is it that has everyone worked up? _

"Esme," Carlisle greeted his wife with a kiss to the forehead. "What has happened?" It wasn't uncommon for Carlisle to address both me and Esme at the same time.

_There has to be a reason I'm having these visions. I need to look deeper._

"Come on Jasper," they exited the room.

********************************************************************

Bella's POV

I closed my eyes, and pretended. I pretended that my parents were here. I pretended that I was going home and mom would cook me dinner and dad would tuck me in bed. I pretended that I didn't have painful bruises from where he held me. I was content here, but there was no room for this sort of make-believe here. What I ought to pretend is that I'm little orphan Annie and that someone will love me again. _I can't pretend anymore._ I suddenly decided. I was nine years old, but I had to grow up now. I tugged the seatbelt gently away from where it was digging into my neck, and laid my forehead against the window. I couldn't see. It was raining. I might have hoped that it did not rain here often in Seattle. But I decided that it was better this way, the less like Phoenix it was here, the better.

The car stopped. The very kind and slightly plump woman opened my door and put an umbrella over my head.

"There you are, dear," she let me hold it, opening a second. "I've got your suitcase. Are you ready?"

I nodded my head. I barely spoke since it happened. It had been 4 days. I doubt I would have eaten a thing if it weren't for this kind lady. I wished she would be with me longer. She never pushed me to talk like the others. She let me be, and comforted me how she could.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

A black Mercedes pulled up to the cloud covered building. My eyes widened incredulously as a young man, no older than 35, stepped out with an even younger looking woman who had long blond hair. They were beautiful, inhumanely beautiful. I tore my gaze away from the window and sunk to the floor, my back against the wall. They had come here to adopt, that was the only reason for visiting this dump. I did my best to blend in with the wall. Nobody would ever want to take me from here. I was plain, boring, and broken. Most assuredly they would want a cute small child who was not old enough to be the broken mess I was. I closed my eyes tightly and took deep meditative breaths, then I stood up and ducked behind the couch. It was best not to have any hope of adoption. Best they did not see me at all. This way, I would not have to feel the pain of rejection.

I tried to block out the noise of them walking around. The sounds of the other children doing their best to make a good impression so that they might be chosen. To distract myself I began to hum quietly, creating my own song. I had been quite a talented violinist, a prodigy, my teacher said. But that was before it happened. Now I never wanted to play another note again. Just the thought of it brought back painful memories.

I felt the couch move so suddenly, I choked back a scream. My now unsupported back and head flew backwards and smacked soundly on the worn wooden floor. I tried to blink away the stars when I felt something ice cold on my neck making me gasp.

"Hush," a kind male voice said kindly. "There, there, just a bump." He ran his hands gently over the back of my head, soothing me. I relaxed against him and closed my eyes, my face flushing.

"I thought I heard someone back there," another voice, feminine and equally beautiful. "Not a very safe place to be," I heard the disapproval in her voice, "what if there had been a fire. You might have been stuck." She concluded.

"I was fine," I muttered feeling weak, but defensive.

"I'm going to lift you." The man gently picked me up and I went rigid. No one was allowed to hold me. I didn't deserve to be held. "One moment," he said sensing my discomfort. He put me on the couch. "Just rest there." We sat for a few minutes in silence. I had my head resting back with my eyes closed, unwilling to face reality just yet.

I sighed and opened my eyes, doing my best to shield my feelings. The man smiled gently at me, and I relaxed again. "Alright?" he asked. I nodded, my throat feeling like sandpaper. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my daughter Rosalie." I looked between them. I may be only nine, but I was pretty sure that this man could not possible be old enough to have a daughter Rosalie's age. "My adoptive daughter," he clarified. I lowered my head, embarrassed that my mistake had been so easily detected.

"What is your name?" The girl asked so kindly I couldn't refuse.

"Bella," I said forcing myself to keep eye contact.

"Why were you behind the couch?" The man asked. I merely shrugged. "Do you want to know why we are here?" I looked at him not able to keep my expression completely clear of emotion.

"I know why," I said feeling hurt and vulnerable. "You came to find another perfect child to adopt." I said my eyes flashing to Rosalie. Rosalie looked at Carlisle nervously and opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when Carlisle gently rested his hand on hers.

"You're right!" He said, his voice full of joyful humor. "So, are you coming?"

I stared. "What?" I asked my voice cracking, fearful that it was all a terrible joke.

Rosalie gently took my hand, "Come, _mon enfant_." My heart beat erratically as they pulled me to the foster home office. I sat for almost an hour outside the door waiting for them to be finished. I closed my eyes.

Arms wrapped around me and lifted me out of the hard chair. I felt my shoulder crack and I struggled against my captor. I was put down immediately but hands remained on my shoulders as my head swam. My back and neck were stiff.

"Are you ready to go?" the male voice was close to my face. My vision cleared and I nodded squirming uncomfortably in his grasp. He took my upper arm gently, probably as a precaution, and led me out the door. It suddenly hit me they were taking me from the home. I looked back at the manager of the home, Mr. Bliley, to see him discretely putting away a very thick looking wallet. I wondered how it had happened so fast but just as quickly, I stopped caring. These people seemed nice, but they would soon realize I was nothing but trouble. I would only cause them pain.

The superior black car sat looking very out of place. Rosalie opened my door for me and Carlisle lifted me into the seat. It felt wrong, no, weird. The seat hugged my body too closely. I shifted but could barely move. Then I realized it, this was a car seat, for _babies_.

"Hey!" I said. "I'm too old to be in a car seat!" I felt wild. What kind of people believed that nine year olds belonged in car seats. Rosalie patted my hand gently. "I know it doesn't seem right. Trust me, you will be glad to be in this seat once we are on the road," she promised. Before I could blink, she had me strapped in. I sighed, and looked on warily.

It took about five minutes before Rosalie's statement became extremely accurate. I held onto the seat with all my might, terrified by the speed. I was thankful. Very thankful, that my body was cushioned by the seat, rather than being tossed around the back. I felt secure, and for the first time in a while, strangely safe. After 15 minutes I would have been enjoying the wild ride, if I allowed myself to enjoy anything.

The ride from Seattle to Forks, Washington takes approximately two hours. We arrived in Forks in just under an hour. It was late now, close to midnight I would imagine. My drooping eyes widened considerably when we pulled up to the house. It was a mansion, white modern looking and incredibly picturesque. It fit these astoundingly gorgeous people perfectly.

"My wife, Esme, and I have five, now six, adoptive children." Carlisle said suddenly. I didn't let my surprise show on my face. I was relieved. How easy it would be to blend into the background. How very wrong I was.

We parked into the garage and Rosalie lifted me effortlessly from the car seat. I stretched my legs, and reached down to grab my… I realized, to my horror, that I hadn't packed anything. My face paled at the thought of having to tell these wonderfully kind people that I had forgotten to bring the most basic of necessities.

"What is it?' Rosalie demanded, but her eyes were soft and caring.

"I forgot my…" I trailed off. I was sure she couldn't of heard me.

"Not to worry, sweetheart. We have everything you need right here." I looked up surprised. Carlisle had heard me from across the garage. I felt bad, but I took comfort in the knowledge that all the things I truly cared about, my parents possessions and other valuables were put into a storage house until I was a little older.

Carlisle, my new "father," opened the door a small smile on his face. I had a quick glance at my new family standing in the entrance before several things happened at once. A tiny girl screamed just as I felt a cold, hard piece of rock slam into my abdomen. I was abruptly yanked back out the door and through the garage. I felt rain on my face and realized I was outside. The rock, a man, held me tightly, his arm wrapped around my chest pinning my back to him. The others had followed and all six of them were crouched in defensive positions opposite my captor and I. Their lips were moving impossibly fast, fighting, or negotiating

Carlisle, at least, appeared to be trying to reason, his hands outstretched towards the man holding me, in the universal symbol meaning 'I mean no harm.' Tears sprung into my eyes and I looked into the face of my captor expecting him to be prepared to attack me. But he wasn't even looking at me. He was growling at the others.

"Edward!" the small girl cried. "Look! Look at her! You've frightened her." He looked at me, with a glint in his eyes. The second our eyes met there was a blinding flash and something heavy settled in my chest. His grip loosened fractionally, his eyes were wide. Then suddenly, he dropped me. I scrambled backward on all fours, like a sand crab. I immediately felt pain. The weight that had settled in my chest erupted with fire and I screamed. Instinctively I reached out to him again, my attacker, our hands met, and the world spun black.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

In the end, it had been simple, really. Once Alice had a chance to search the future, she easily recognized Seattle and got the address of the foster home Bella would be staying at. That was easy, but it took us a month of research to uncover Bella Hale's history. Rosalie quit school and devoted herself to the search. Finally, it was discovered that Bella was Rosalie's great-great-great niece.

Once Rosalie uncovered this, there was no stopping her from going to rescue Bella. It came down to this: Live with a human or live without Rosalie and Emmett. No one would hurt Esme by influencing two of her children to leave. So the plans were made.

Carlisle and Rosalie were on their way to Seattle now and were bringing Bella back tonight. Rosalie insisted that Bella could not spend even one more night in that 'dreadful place.' She was willing to do anything, bribe, kill, or kidnap. I smiled when I remembered the debate in my house about the car seat. But, Esme and Rosalie fought to the end. It was inevitable really with Rosalie's tenacity and Carlisle's love for Esme.

Of course, Alice and Esme have been having great fun redecorating the spare room between Rosalie's and my room. Last time I looked, the walls were a dark orange sunset color with brown and tan accents about the room. It looked cozy and warm.

Jasper and Emmett were out hunting. So, with nothing better to do, I sat in my room listening to music. Lost to the world, I almost didn't realize the flurry of activity. Somehow I had spaced out for several hours, something that is almost impossible for vampires. I stopped the music and headed downstairs feeling disoriented, almost trance-like.

I stood next to Esme, trying to shake the surreal feeling. The door opened and there she stood. My mind blanked and I knew one thing. _Mine_.

Everyone was talking, _she was mine, and no one can take her. _My mind screamed at me to run. But I knew I would never be able to outlast six vampires. I had to fight.

_Edward, _the voice sounded stern. I looked up to see Carlisle with his arms outstretched. _Calm, son, let her go. _

"Edward!" it was Alice "Look! Look at her! You've frightened her!" I looked at _my_ girl. Her eyes were wet and fearful and when they met mine, a blinding flash sent me back to reality. I dropped her, shocked at my own actions. She backed away, clearly terrified, and my chest became enflamed. She reached out to me, I could deny her nothing. I took her hand and the pain stopped. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

Carlisle was by my side instantly. "She's fine Edward, she's fainted." _Calm son. Hush now. _Still, I could not release her. I held her body close, and stroked her hair. Ignoring the thoughts of my family and focusing on her.

"Let's take her upstairs, shall we?" Esme said gently guiding me.

I picked her up. She was too light. I scrutinized her and immediately knew that she had not been eating properly for the month she was in the foster home. She looked very thin compared to Alice's vision. That much was clear. I stopped skin contact as Rosalie, Alice, and Esme prepared her for bed. Rosalie was angry. Alice and Esme, very worried. I closed my eyes respectfully and tried to sort out what had happened. I needed to talk to Carlisle.

I held Bella all night and tried to shake the possessive feeling. The whole family, in fact, stayed in Bella's room. Except Carlisle, who had run off to his study to make phone calls and do research to try to help Bella and me. No one could understand what had happened. All I knew was that when I let go of Bella, it hurt, both of us.

_Edward, _Carlisle mentally called from his study. _I have a theory as to what may have occurred. _He was standing outside Bella's room now so that he could address the whole family.

"I believe that Edward has formed a very rare and special bond with Bella." He stated. The bond was believed to be a myth, even by the time I was reborn. This leaves us severely lacking in references." He paced across the room and back, organizing his thoughts, then took Esme in his arms.

"From what I have researched, it is somewhat equivalent to the imprinting of werewolves." He looked me straight in the eye, "perhaps a bit stronger in the sense that it seems to physically hurt you to ignore the bond."

Rosalie's thoughts were jealous. She wanted to be the only one in the family that had any sort of claim over Bella. Bella was her child.

"Will he always have to hold her?" Esme asked worriedly. _She won't be able to grow properly if she's always attached to Edward. _She fussed in her mind.

"I have no way of knowing." He rubbed his temple thoughtfully. "Perhaps, once she has healed, they will be able to separate." I felt anger at his words. I was never going to separate from Bella. My protectiveness surprised me. Jasper raised a single eyebrow at me, picking up on my mood.

I knew I should be appalled by the news. Bonded to a nine year old? But, I couldn't help but be overjoyed by the notion that I had every right, and responsibility, to spend the rest of my existence by her side. She needed me to protect her. I would die for her.

She stirred. I searched for her mind to see if she was waking or dreaming, but I couldn't find her. Her grip on my hand tightened fractionally before her eyes flew open and she sat up straight in bed. Her eyes were wide but she was completely still.

"No!" she said trying to pull out of my grasp. "Let go! Don't touch me! Stop!" She was hysterical, but I couldn't let her go, not without hurting her. I tried to hold her still, pinning her back to my chest, but she was determined to make that difficult.

"Bella," Rosalie said in a loud demanding voice. "Look at me." Bella calmed slightly, but continued to thrash. "Settle down!" Bella fell limp, but her shoulders were shaking in fear and frustration. "Shhh." Rosalie calmly brushed Bella's hair out of her eyes. "Be still, _mon enfant_." I loosened my grip and instead laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't be frightened Bella. I could never hurt you." I soothed. Unexpectedly, she twisted out of my limp grasp and bolted towards the door. She didn't make it two steps before she fell to the ground in pain, I fell also, unable to move because of the pain in my chest. Quick as lightening Carlisle picked Bella up and pushed her up against my back. When the pain subsided enough for me to move, I reached for her blindly and she was easily put in my arms. Her body was shaking and tears were falling. I felt utterly helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I know these are short but it is easier for me to write in these little spurts. I'm a busy gal. Thank you guys for the reviews.

BPOV

I hurt all over. I knew one thing, I was never leaving this man's arms again, it hurt too much. He cradled me for what seemed like hours until I finally felt the pain completely leave. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me, his eyes filled with paternal concern.

"Has it finally stopped?"

I nodded

"Don't you do that again!" The stranger said with emotion. I nodded again my eyes watering.

"Sorry," my voice shook with remorse. "Does it hurt you too?"

"Don't worry about me. Never worry about me. And, of course, you are forgiven."

I sniffled, trying to keep up the dam of emotion my parents death had created. The unforgiving pressure made me dizzy.

The man stood up, I realized there was no one else in the room. The pressure behind my eyes got higher and my face contorted. That I was almost alone in this room was making it more tempting to cry. I bit my lip forcing back tears with everything I had.

"What is it?" He asked looking extremely confused and frustrated. I burst into tears and cried for everything that had happened. I didn't care that he was a stranger. I needed him.

I couldn't hear her mind. Was it an effect of the bond? She cried on me for nearly half an hour before she became still. She had managed to crawl up into my lap and lock her arms around my neck. I rubbed her back, not knowing what else to do for her. She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. "Who are you?"

If she didn't look so serious, I would have laughed. After all we had been through in the past twelve hours, she did not know what my name was.

"Is your name Edward?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen."

"Why do we have to be together?" I felt relieved when she only looked curious and not repulsed.

"That is a bit difficult to answer." She looked expectantly at me. "Do you believe in magic?" I questioned.

She shook her head.

"That's a shame."

"Why?"

"Because you, my dear, are magic. My little magic princess." I wanted to kiss her forehead, but stopped myself.

"So we can't let go because of me?" She sounded so sad.

"Not exactly, you see, you and I are very special. We have a magic bond that makes us stay together." I explained. "You will never be alone," I added softly somehow knowing this is what she needed to hear. Pulling her to her feet and taking her hand.

Alice came in then. Apparently Rosalie was too angry to come anywhere near us. Emmett was trying to reason with her.

"Hi Bella" she said cheerfully and kissed Bella on the cheek in a typical loving Alice way. "Are you ready for a shower and some food?"

Bella looked to me worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll close my eyes." I told her. She blushed furiously and I fought the urge pet her head.

Alice dragged us both to the bathroom. Turned on the faucets and beckoned Bella to her.

Bella looked pointedly at me, and I dutifully closed my eyes. I held Bella's hand the whole time.

BPOV

I immediately liked Alice. She was fun and didn't make me talk. She washed my hair for me because I only had one hand. It was just like when I broke my wrist and my mommy washed my hair for me. It made me sad to think of my mom, but I had already cried for her and dad today.

Alice gave me a change of clothes, a simple long sleeved red shirt and a pair of blue jeans. We started to head downstairs when Alice halted suddenly.

"Wait," she said calmly, sharing a significant look with Edward. "You're going to need a belt or you will trip." She found me belt within seconds and even looped it through for me.

"Ready?" she asked with a smile. I nodded and she took my free hand.

The table was laden with food, but I wasn't surprised, there were seven people in this family. I took a simple apple, not wanting to impose, and looked shyly at the lady behind the stove. She looked at me with concern.

"Hello there, I'm Esme. How about some pancakes?" Without waiting for a reply, she put two on a plate and handed it to me. I climbed into a chair, Edward shadowing me with his hand on my shoulder. He stood behind me.

"Syrup?" he asked. I nodded and took it from him.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked, suddenly realizing that he was not going to sit down.

"I'm not hungry," he said simply, but with confidence. I kept my eyes down and ate, I felt really uncomfortable with Edward and Esme watching me so closely. I almost put my fork down twice on my first pancake, but when I caught Esme's gaze, I changed my mind. After I had eaten a pancake and an apple, I couldn't eat anymore. Lately, I probably only ate that much food in a single day. I felt uncomfortably full. I kept my head down as I lowered my fork this time.

"Thank you," I said, in part to show that I was done.

Esme walked over and tilted my chin up so I was looking into her eyes. "You're most welcome, love." She tapped me gently on the nose. For the first time since my parents died, I let myself feel loved.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a huge fan of Cullen family bonding fics. So be warned, unrealistic cuteness ahead.

EPOV

Bella and I fell into a bit of a routine after the first two weeks. We had mastered going about business without breaking contact. We had only let go once, for a millisecond, when Bella tripped over one of Emmett's massive shoes in the foyer two days ago. I let go, but caught her just before she fell and felt almost no pain in my chest at all. She did manage to twist her ankle though. Emmett got quite the lecture from Rosalie and Esme about keeping his things out of the way, while Carlisle fussed over Bella's ankle.

Of all the people in my family, Carlisle's reaction to Bella was the most surprising. He seemed to lose his calm demeanor anytime he felt Bella was threatened. His thoughts were outrageously paternal; he had already decided that we were going to move this summer to someplace where Bella would get a better education. I expected it from Esme and Rosalie, but Carlisle was a surprise.

Everyone had fallen in love with Bella. Rosalie and Esme fretted constantly over her, and although I could tell it made Bella a little uncomfortable, Jasper confided that it made Bella feel good, deep down. Incredibly enough, we discovered that Bella's blood held no appeal for any of us, not even Jasper. Because Carlisle and Rosalie claim that there was indeed blood lust during the car ride home, Carlisle theorizes that this new development, along with Bella's ability to block out my mind, are conditions developed because of the bond, probably as a defense mechanism. It would be very difficult to be bonded with someone who, a part of you, wanted to kill.

While Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie act as Bella's parents, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett act more as overprotective siblings. Emmett likes to play video games with Bella, she doesn't particularly enjoy it, I can tell, but she does it to be nice. She's sweet that way. Alice was the all- knowing big sister. No one was allowed to even consider dressing Bella without consulting Alice something that irritated Rosalie beyond measure. Jasper was ecstatic about the lack of blood lust. He spent every minute that he wasn't with Alice, with Bella and me. He loved to just hold her in his lap and read to her while I sat awkwardly next to them holding Bella's foot. It was the first time since Jasper had been reborn that he could enjoy the company of a human. He was absolutely determined to turn her into a little philosopher so that he could have someone besides Carlisle and I to talk to.

I couldn't decide what Bella was to me, the bond is difficult to translate. She was my little princess. I was highly protective of her and even if I could let go of her, I wouldn't. I was selfish. Bella was like a missing part of my soul. She was my child, my best friend, and my responsibility. And while I suspected that one day I would love her differently, I had no desire to love her any other way, no. It was strange how the bond worked. I believe that, if I had met Bella as an infant, I would have felt nothing but paternal love for her. However, because I met her at an age where she is starting to develop some independence, I feel a mixture of paternal love and friendship. I imagine in the next few years, all paternal love for Bella will disappear, and we will be best friends. Then the transition will happen again this time with true love, just like the legends say.

I had managed to secure some free time this afternoon for Bella and I, so we were taking a walk around our massive property. More accurately, she was riding piggy back. Despite the fact that she had declared loudly several times that her ankle didn't hurt at all anymore, Carlisle insisted that she stay off it for a couple more days. Fine by me, she fit nicely right where she was, it was a lot easier than trying to keep her upright while she was walking beside me. She had her chin rested on my shoulder.

"Edward?" she asked. I was surprised to hear her voice.

"Yes?" I replied mimicking her tone.

"You and your family. You are magic, aren't you?"

I warily sighed, it was my fault really, I _had _described the strange occurrence of the bond as magic. "What do you mean?" I kept my voice encouraging.

"Well," she faltered. "It's just, you don't seem like normal people."

I debated with myself. What was appropriate to tell her?

"You're right, Bella. What have you noticed?" My family had been very careful not to be too suspicious with our superhuman powers.

"Well," she said again, fishing for the words, "I don't think you sleep much." I smiled.

"You are right, we don't have to sleep much." She was more confident now.

"And you are very strong, and you never eat, at least not in front of me." She stopped. I sat down on the ground and let her sit in my lap facing me.

"And you are all very cold." She said quickly, perhaps a little embarrassed by the observation. To demonstrate, she put both her hands on the sides of my face and looked curiously into my eyes. "And," she said more softly "you have hard arms" she took her hands off my face and squeezed my left arm with both her hands.

_Perceptive_. "Does it bother you?" I asked feeling a little nervous. Her brows furrowed cutely.

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't human, does that bother you?"

"Well, if Aunt Rosy isn't human, and I'm her niece, then maybe I'm not human. So, no, it doesn't bother me." I chuckled at her logic.

"You, princess, are most certainly human."

"How would you know?" She challenged. "I might be able to beat you up, right now, and you just don't know it. Maybe you underestimate me." I sighed good-naturedly knowing that this had been one of Jasper's lessons, the dangers of underestimating people.

"I'd like to see you try." I accepted the challenge. Her eyes narrowed playfully. Then she attacked. She leapt from my lap and bull-dozed into my chest. I tipped us both backwards to break the impact of my stone chest.

"I surrender!" I cried. She laughed sitting on my stomach. I poked her in the ribs. My family was watching now. Laughing at Bella's cuteness, Esme thinking how wonderful it was to see me act human. Carlisle and Rosalie were having similar thoughts, It was time to feed Bella.

Getting Bella to eat had easily been our greatest challenged. She put up with most of our protectiveness, letting Carlisle take her temperature whenever she looked tired or flushed, and allowing me to carry her around because her ankle might be a little weak. But, Bella was just not interested in food.

Esme had tried everything to encourage Bella to eat, and she never let anything get in the way of Bella's meals. One night, during the first week, Bella had been so exhausted from everything, she could barely keep her head up at the table. Esme sat her on her lap, and spoon fed her, ignoring her protests, until Bella dropped off completely mid-meal.

It wasn't as though Bella was being disobedient. She ate when we specifically told her to. If Esme said, two more bites, Bella would eat two more bites. But we could tell that it hurt Bella physically to eat normal portions either because she wasn't used to it, or because she had psychologically convinced herself that she was eating too much.

After the daily battles for the first week, Carlisle decided that smaller meals more often might do the trick. It seemed to be working, the frequency of the meals made it so Bella was getting used to having to eat. Esme had been increasing portions too. Not so much that Bella would notice, but just enough to make a difference.

I slung Bella onto my back, brought her inside, and sat next to her at the table, crossing our ankles like we always did before letting go of her hand. That had been her idea, we had made it a bit of a game to see who could come up with the most convenient way to keep contact. Of course, she didn't realize that standing next to her at the table was not inconvenient for me. I could stand there for eternity and not feel a thing. But I was pleased that she wanted me to be comfortable.

Esme put a plate of carrot sticks and celery in front of Bella, along with a glob of peanut butter, and we prepared ourselves to be persuasive, but it was not necessary. Bella ate easily and even ate a few extras that Esme snuck onto her plate. She sat, content and clearly in a good mood. I thought Esme was going sing in happiness.

"Thank you, Bella. Good girl." She praised. Bella blushed at the attention and dropped her celery stick.

"Can we go back outside?" She asked Esme.

"Edward will take you. Won't you, dear?" I smiled.

BPOV

Edward and I spent all day outside and even though I couldn't walk or do anything but sit with him, it was still fun. He showed me how fast he could run, but it made me feel queasy so he stopped. We watched the sunset and he cuddled me in his arms and I felt safe. After a while, I realized that my head was aching a little. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against Edward's cool skin.

Edward sat up suddenly and held me away from him examining me. Then Carlisle was there.

"I heard Alice." Edward said to Carlisle. "She's sick, isn't she."

"Who's sick?" I asked worriedly. "Alice is sick?"

"Alice is fine." Carlisle soothed. "You on the other hand…" Rosalie and Esme were here now too, and they brought a thermometer and a blanket.

"Me? I'm not sick!" I protested. Carlisle put his cold hand on my forehead. I squirmed and tried to hide but Edward's arms kept me still. Rosalie stuck the thermometer in my mouth and rubbed circles on my back. "Settle down," she scolded gently.

"I'm not sick." I groused around the thermometer. I only had a headache.

"Hush." Carlisle said, putting his hands on my face. "Don't speak. Let's just see if you have a fever." Everyone was here now.

"She feels pain." Jasper said. I glared at him. _Traitor_.

"What hurts!"

"Bella what aren't you telling us!"

"What's wrong!"

Everyone spoke at once. They were urgent and disapproving.

I groaned, "Ow. My head." I closed my eyes.

"No fever," Alice said, matter-of-fact.

"I'm fine," I sat up easily to prove it. "It's only a headache. I get them occasionally."

"You should always say right away if you feel unwell." Esme said with her hand placed lovingly on my cheek.

"Bed." Carlisle decided. Rosalie wrapped me unnecessarily tightly in a blanket. I think she was a little angry at me for not saying something sooner. Edward carried me up to my room. I don't remember falling asleep.

EPOV

Carlisle had been trying to talk to me about it for a few days now. _Experimentation. _I had

been able to avoid him until now. With Bella asleep in bed, there was nowhere to go, and Carlisle didn't need to go to work until noon tomorrow.

"Edward" he said in greeting.

_You know what this is about. _I inclined my head positively. _You must try. She can't be attached to you forever. _

"I know."

"Two days, when she's walking again" Carlisle said gently but sternly, exerting his authority.

_I know it is going to be difficult for both of you, son. We are just going to try it, we are not forcing anything. Besides, you are going to have to hunt very soon. It has been two weeks. _

I nodded felling depressed and irrationally angry at Carlisle for making me do this. I wanted to keep Bella safe in my arms, always.

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone! Some of you are so sweet. Please, let me know what you think! I'm sort of fond of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"It's going to be alright Bella," Carlisle said. I tried not to let my fear show. I didn't want to hurt Edward but it would be nice to have control over my body again.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I felt safe and calm.

I nodded my head to show I was ready and Edward put his hands on my face then took both my hands in his and moved back half a step. Rosalie lifted me by my waist and held me to her chest. Esme and Emmett stood behind Edward protectively. I saw Carlisle, who was holding mine and Edward's hands together, shoot a look to Alice.

"I can't see what will happen, yet." She said sadly. Carlisle nodded his head and muttered something.

Gently Edward loosened his grip on my hands and pulled away slightly. Carlisle still held both our hands, prepared to push them back together if all went wrong. I held my breath and my heart beat wildly. My body was tense waiting for the pain.

"Hush, Bella, shhhh, _mon enfant_," Rosalie whispered lovingly in my ear.

We lingered, my hand a couple inches from Edward's. No pain. Slowly Carlisle moved our hands farther apart, then let go of both of them. My hand snapped down on its own accord to grab hold of Rosalie's hand around my waist.

No pain. I looked worriedly into Edward's eyes, he didn't feel anything either. We waited again.

"Take a step back Rosalie," Carlisle said, "a small one," he added.

Rosalie did so. Nothing.

"Another, Rosalie." We had about four feet between us now.

I whimpered fearfully

"You're doing great Bella." Carlisle said gently.

Rosalie took another step back and I whimpered again, this time feeling a little bit of pain.

"There's pain," Jasper stated urgently.

"Wait!" Carlisle said. "Just take one step forward Rosalie." She did, and I immediately felt relief.

"Get them a couple of chairs."

We sat down across from each other, just on the border of where the pain began. Esme, Alice, and Emmett were with Edward. They were talking to him. Esme and Alice rubbing his shoulders and back occasionally, and Emmett messing up his hair or patting him roughly on the back.

Rosalie held me in her lap, she was whispering nothings to me. Carlisle was holding my head and smoothing my hair back paternally while Jasper held my hand, for some reason making me feel very calm. But I never looked away from Edward. Although there was no physical pain, I ached mentally.

We sat there for a while, maybe a quarter hour.

"They won't last much longer," Alice said. "30 seconds."

"Alright, go ahead Edward."

Edward shot out of his chair and I was in his arms again. He held me tightly to his chest, I wrapped my legs around his waist and closed my eyes contentedly. Carlisle was patting my back and praising Edward and I. Edward appeared to be unable to speak. His face was sad and his arms were locked around me. I squeezed back with all my might.

BPOV

Edward and I practice being apart often now. We couldn't be far from each other and we have not been able to stay apart for more than an hour but neither of us have felt the terrifying and incapacitating pain that we had felt the during first few hours of the bond. I hated that we had to practice this, but good things came out of it too. Now poor Edward didn't have to suffer through my bathroom times. Although yesterday, I was in such a hurry to finish my shower and get back to Edward that I slipped on the tile floor and smacked the back of my head on the sink. I earned myself a morning a quiet resting from Carlisle and although it was a little annoying how the Cullen's overreacted whenever I hurt myself, which was fairly often, I couldn't help but feel warmed. Mom and Dad had never fussed over me like that, sure they asked me if I was alright but they were never like the overprotective Cullens.

"Earth to Bella!" Edward exclaimed with good humor. Putting his hands on my shoulders and slowly pushing them back and forward.

"Oh." I said stupidly. "Sorry, Edward." I said sincerely.

"Alice and Rosalie went hunting and Jasper wants you to come keep him company." He said. He turned his head to the staircase suddenly.

"Jasper…" his voice held warning. There was a blur and I was suddenly airborne and cradled in a stone cold chest, but it wasn't my bonded's stone cold chest. I looked into Jasper's face and giggled. His eyes were wide and teasing, his face, playful.

"Now I've got you!" He said. Edward stood several feet away mock annoyed.

"Do you know who caught you?" He asked me.

My eyes widened and I immediately began to squirm, I knew what was coming.

"No! Don't!" I said laughing anxiously and still struggled uselessly.

He laid me flat on the couch.

"Tickle monster!" He attacked my sides and I shrieked. I was hopelessly ticklish, and the Cullen family had figured that out much too quickly.

"Help me, Edward!" I said. The teasing look in his eyes made me regret it immediately.

"What?" he asked. "You need help, Jasper?"

"Why yes, Edward, please," Jasper responded, not missing a beat.

"Alright, I'll help." He descended on me. Now there were two of them.

"ESME!" I screamed laughing hysterically. "Help!"

She was there immediately, holding a wooden spoon menacingly; she had apparently come from the kitchen.

"Boys!" she said, sounding angry. "Stop this at once!" I immediately felt guilty for getting them in trouble.

Jasper laughed suddenly. "Too convincing, _mom_," He said with emphasis. "You made her feel guilty.

Esme smiled with amusement. She came over to my now weak and limp body and scooped me up. "I was only pretending." She kissed my forehead. "Breakfast?" I nodded feeling a little confused and disoriented from the eventful few minutes. She carried me into the kitchen. I looked back over her shoulder to make sure Edward was coming. He smiled at me.

I was sitting with Edward at the kitchen table when Alice danced into the room.

"Bella!' She said sing-song like.

"Alice!" I returned, making Edward laugh.

"Guess what! We're going shopping today! We all need clothes, especially you! It's summer now and…" That wiped the smile off my face. As fast as I could I put my fork down and scrambled out of the chair, trying to make a run for it.

_As if. _

"Not until you're finished with your breakfast," Esme said sympathetically but unmoved from her aspiration of me gaining 700 pounds. She put me back into the chair and gave me a very maternal warning glance that made me feel both satisfied and just a little bit defiant.

Alice sat across from me and chattered about our trip. I picked up my fork and resumed eating trying not to pout. I had never liked shopping. It was terribly dull for me, I used to fight with my mom every time she tried to take me shopping. She eventually gave up on it. But with the Cullens it was worse. I didn't want them spending money on me.

I changed tactics, eating very slowly. If I couldn't escape it I could at least put it off.

"Everyone is going," Edward said. "You don't want to stay here alone, do you?"

I ignored his question but gave him a look that said _nice try_. Never would the Cullens leave me alone in a single room, let alone an entire house.

He laughed. "You know, you're too clever for your own good. That would have worked on any other 9 year old."

I was secretly pleased by the compliment. He sighed. "Why don't you want to go?"

I considered my response. "I don't like shopping." I said. "Not with anyone." I added trying to spare Alice's feelings. Alice looked incredulous, and Esme patted her head sweetly.

"Besides," I added quietly. "You all have done so much for me already…"

"Hey you listen here missy!" Alice said, wagging a finger at me with a hand on her hip. "You are our little girl now, and if we want to buy out an entire store for you, we will!"

"What she means is," Edward supplied, "this isn't about what you want, this is about what we want for you."

I nodded meekly, wondering what I had ever done to deserve such a wonderful home. My eyes watered. I missed my parents dearly, but at the same time I couldn't imagine not ever meeting the Cullens.

I finished everything on my plate. Just to make Esme happy and just like every morning, Alice picked out my clothes for me. I didn't mind, and she loved it. Edward rescued me before Alice could re-do my already perfect braids. We walked to the entrance hall. Everyone else was already ready. Seeing Carlisle I ran up to him with a big smile. He had been very busy at the hospital for the past couple of days and I hadn't expected him to be home.

He lifted me.

"Hi!" I said suddenly self conscious of myself.

"Miss me?" He asked. I nodded shyly. He hugged me close and carried me to the car. I twisted in his arms, suddenly remembering the car seat.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"umm…" I started. "I'm too old for a car seat." It came out hurriedly and I hoped I hadn't sounded rude.

"Hmmm. I don't know about that." He said, but he sounded amused.

"From what I remember, car seats aren't determined by age, but rather by weight." I looked at him suspiciously wondering where this was going. "Let's see," He held me out in front of him and bounced me as though trying to determine my weight. I laughed despite myself.

"Why, you weigh next to nothing!" He said, "I think maybe Esme hasn't been feeding you enough."

My jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?" I asked.

He laughed heartily.

"Not to worry, my dear," he said, still chuckling. "We've come up with a better solution."

It _was_ better. Somehow, somebody (most likely Rosalie) had managed to install an off-road harness into every car the Cullens owned. It fit snugly and felt very safe.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry about the delay. I was on vacation. Thanks for the reviews.

BPOV

The shopping trip was not as terrible as it might have been. Esme and Alice got my clothes first so I was free to spend a few hours with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward in the arcade. They were playing a racing game, and I had cheered them on through the first few games, but I was sort of bored. They had offered to let me play but I refused, knowing I would be no good at it. I wandered over to the prize display admiring a little cat stuffed animal. Suddenly, somebody rammed me roughly from the side and I fell to the floor hard.

I glared at the oblivious group of teenaged boys, and stood up, shaking it off. I had enough practice, anyway. My hip was a little tender but I was fine. I began to make my way back over to Edward, who I saw was looking at me, but there were so many people I couldn't get through.

"Bella!" Alice said right next to me. I almost screamed in surprise.

"Alice," I said breathlessly, "what…?" I began.

"You fell." She said.

"How…?"

"I saw you." She answered curtly. I looked at her suspiciously. Where had she been? "Are you alright?" She began inspecting me.

"I'm fine," I insisted convincingly enough that she stopped. Her face turned angry. "Those boys are in so much trouble." She said darkly, then, she easily pushed through the group of teenagers with me in tow. Jasper, sensing his wife's anger stood nervously next to Edward. Emmett was still unaware to the whole situation. When we reached them, Edward tried to take me from Alice but she held me protectively behind her.

I watched in awe as tiny Alice went straight up to giant Emmett and smacked the back of his head soundly. Then turned to Jasper and Edward and repeated the action.

Emmett removed himself from the race car box and saw angry Alice holding my hand. I looked at them sheepishly. _Whoops._

"Just wait until our _parents_ find out that you lost track of our baby sister." She said clearly angry.

"She was here the whole time," Jasper countered, "weren't you Bella." All eyes on me I looked down nervously.

"Uh, I went just over there. I didn't think it would be a problem." I shrugged. "I'm sorry." I said, only partially meaning it. I honestly hadn't ventured more than ten feet.

Edward took my hand comfortingly. "Alice," he said, "she's nine, not three." She's allowed to wander a few feet from us. Besides, I was keeping an eye on her.

"What you don't know," Alice began, "is that you missed the part where some stupid idiot rammed into her without _noticing_." Edward just looked surprised.

"Come here, Bella" Alice said. She slung me on her back a little more sternly than necessary. It wasn't in the nice sisterly way, it was in the, _I'm angry and am going to assert my authority _way.

I rested my head on her shoulder meekly and shared a martyred look with Emmett. Jasper looked very repentant. He tried to take Alice's hand and she rejected him twice before finally forgiving him enough to allow it.

EPOV

Alice was overreacting, but my dead internal organs still twisted in anxiety. Alice had showed me Bella's fall, and I wanted to make sure she was alright. I felt so strangely about Bella.

When I heard her walking away from my brothers and me, I had been very alert, making sure to watch her from others' watching eyes. I missed that vile teenager ramming her like that because he didn't notice. I jumped from my seat the second I lost "sight" of Bella.

_Bella! Bella! I'm going to kill Jasper… _

I had honed in on Alice's voice finding Bella immediately both through Alice's mind and my own two eyes.

Walking through the mall, Bella looked small, even on tiny Alice's back. Her head spun around to look at me and I rubbed her back soothingly. Alice glared but didn't interfere. Bella was my bond mate, after all.

_Edward, _Jasper called with his mind. _Why does Bella feel so anxious?_

I shrugged. Alice was probably setting her on edge. We met up with Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. Alice let Bella down so that she could receive a hug from each of them.

"Bella fell." Emmett informed them matter-of-factly. It had become a very common expression in our family. Carlisle wasted no time standing Bella in front of him and checking all over for injuries.

He found the bruise on her hip in seconds, only knowing it was there because he could smell the swell of blood. She stood still for him, very much accustomed to his ministrations.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," she insisted.

"Just let him check," Rosalie said gently, smoothing a piece of hair back from Bella's face. Bella gave the tiniest huff that everyone heard.

Carlisle chuckled at one of Bella's relatively rare displays of childishness and, true to his old-fashioned nature, picked her up and patted her bottom softly.

Realizing he had heard her and Bella turned slightly pink and attempted to pull away from Carlisle's grasp. Carlisle simply kissed her forehead. She buried her face in his neck.

BPOV

I let Carlisle hold me, and felt unwanted tears come to my eyes. He reminded me very much of my own dad when he held me. I gripped harder.

Carlisle, or someone, noticed my sudden mood swing because Edward was now patting my back.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked me.

I held tighter to Carlisle. "I miss my daddy." I said, tired of being strong.

Silence reigned momentarily.

"Let her feel, Jasper." Carlisle said, confusing me. "I think it is time to head home." He finished.

Rosalie gently uncurled one of my hands and placed a handkerchief into it. I kept my eyes closed, holding back. I could hardly breathe and my throat ached with the force of my resistance.

Carlisle buckled me in tight, but he sat with me, letting Esme drive. Edward held my hand on the other side. I quietly cried all the way home, and eventually succumbed to sleep.

EPOV

Bella's emotional breakdown yesterday resulted in Esme and Carlisle staying with Bella and me all night. We all sat on Bella's rather large bed, soothing her restless sleep and comforting each other. Both were in parental overdrive. Bella shifted slightly, as though she was uncomfortable. Carlisle tenderly smoothed her hair back.

"Momma?" Bella called out, still sleeping. Esme and Carlisle shared a pained look.

"Dad?" she asked. "Wait! Don't leave!" I shook Bella gently and called for her, trying to rouse her from her nightmare. She inhaled sharply and shot straight up in bed.

"Momma," she said, her voice strangled. She surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck. She didn't cry, she just held on tight. She wouldn't talk, and she wouldn't lie back down, despite our attempts.

Carlisle had gone to fetch a thermometer, feeling helpless. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were in the room, now, looking worriedly at Bella.

_Her feelings belong to a lonely old woman. Depressed, she is depressed, confused, lost. _

I nodded my thanks to Jasper for the insight. I decided it was time do something for Bella.

"Start a bath, Rose." I said quietly. She did so, happy to have something to do.

I stood up, Bella clinging, and transferred her reluctantly into Esme's arms. She looked at me with betrayal but allowed Esme to hold her tightly.

I looked at her apologetically before I went to my room to slip on a pair swim trunks, leaving my shirt. I knew that Bella would not calm down without me.

I made my way back to Bella's room and was pleased when I saw that Alice had seen my plan and had Bella in a bathing suit as well. Rosalie was holding Bella securely, but Bella reached for me the second I walked in the room.

I took Bella back into my arms, feeling the constriction in my chest, which I associated with our bond, relax. She relaxed too.

I didn't miss Rosalie's sad thoughts that Bella needed me more than her. Rosalie was selfish, but I felt sorry for her and tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder lightly as I passed her, she was my little sister after all.

The bathtub was very big. I handed Bella, who was still being unresponsive, to Carlisle so that I could climb in. He put her back in my arms. I held her and Esme calmly poured water over us.

Alice went to get a small CD player from my room and played soft music. It took almost an hour before Bella finally drifted back to sleep with her head on my wet shoulder.

BPOV

The few days after our shopping trip were awful. I could hardly think through the fog. Carlisle called it a "healthy relapse." On the second day, Edward had to leave for awhile.

"I'm sorry Bella, truly." He said "An hour at most." I held him tightly crying hard and feeling both betrayed and angry.

"Let go, Bella." Rosalie said with kindness tugging gently on my waist. "The sooner he's gone, the sooner he will return."

I gave in and let go. Edward left me. I allowed Rosalie to hold me in the living room. The rest of the family was there except Carlisle who went with Edward. After awhile, I got up and went to the grand piano that sat there.

In the month that I had been with the Cullen's, I had not once heard it being used. I sat down, not caring that it was rude to do so without asking permission from the owner.

No one spoke. I looked at the sheet music, only knowing the notes on the top line, the g cleft, from my few years of violin. I touched a single note on the piano and recognized it as a C note. Pressing more keys, I soon located all the notes that I knew on the violin.

This information in mind, I blocked the pain of not having Edward, and tried to play a violin piece on the piano. It sounded very simplistic, and I realized that it sounded much better on the violin, but I didn't care. Bored with that, I tried again to read the music on the piano. I decided to just play the notes on the g cleft.

The sound was perfect, but incomplete, just like how I felt right now. I was not playing half the notes in the song, and my other half, Edward, was missing. It felt so right.

I played and played, over and over, the same song. The ache in my chest grew with the passing of time. I knew Edward couldn't be too far. I would feel terrible if he were.

Suddenly, when I could hardly stand any more, there were hands with mine, playing the other notes. We finished the song together. In contrast to the lonely tone of my original playing, it now sounded joyful, complete.

I instinctively knew it was Edward beside me, and without looking, I wrapped my arms around him.

AN: Please review. Part of the reason for the delay of this chapter was lack of motivation. If you have ever posted a story, you know that if no one reviews, you feel no reason to keep posting. I'm writing for myself, but I'm posting for feedback. Thanks to everyone who did review!

Also, I'm looking for a beta. Let me know if you are interested.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! I have just finished the most hellish week of my high school career called having 9 IB tests. The good news is, I only have five left so updates should pick up from here.

EPOV

I didn't want to leave Bella, even for the short time it would take me to hunt. I had tried twice to leave during the night, but when I tried, Bella would whimper and cry out in her nightmares. It was better this way.

I went as fast as I possibly could, and filled up as much as I could. Carlisle helped, speeding up the process by locating and taking down a few deer for me. Finally, I had had more than enough to sustain me, and I raced back.

As I neared the house, I heard music. It took me a few moments to realize that it was my composition, but only one half of it.

_Bella_.

When I finally held her again, my aching chest relaxed slowly. We had been pushing both the time limit and the distance today. I took her in my arms and sat on the couch with her nestled in my lap.

The whole family sat together in the living room in utter silence. We were all used to Bella's unresponsive states that were set off by "emotional overload" as Emmett had so eloquently put it. She just needed time and she would rouse herself from it.

She was lying on my chest, her eyes wide, but unseeing. My little Bella was so small, I held her tighter, guilt consuming me alive. She came around after about twenty minutes. Sitting up, she looked me straight in the eye. It was a sad look, but to my intense relief, not accusatory. Her brows furrowed and she reached up a hand to touch the spot just below my eyes. She undoubtedly had noticed the color change. She didn't question it, though, everything about us was strange, she had stopped asking knowing our answers would be unsatisfying.

Unable to control himself any longer Emmett questioned, awe apparent in his voice, "You play the piano, Bella?"

"No," she replied with honesty.

"How were you playing that then?" Rosalie demanded.

"Umm…" Bella seemed just as confused as the rest of us.

"Have you played music before?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes," Bella replied, hesitant. "I played a little bit of violin." She admitted.

"Oh! Bella, please, won't you play for us?" Alice asked. "Please?"

"I haven't got an instrument," Bella answered, glad to have an excuse.

"Edward plays all kinds of music, he has a violin." Emmett asserted.

Bella looked at me surprised, then back to Alice's eager face. "Well, alright." She looked a little reluctant but obviously didn't want to let Alice down. Alice was back in seconds with my violin in hand.

Bella took the instrument shyly, as though she wasn't exactly sure what she should do with it. After a few encouraging smiles, she turned the instrument in her hands and plucked the strings with well practiced movements. My family watched in surprise as

she tightened a few of the strings, adjusting them.

Taking the bow in hand, she played a few experimental measures.

"It's bigger than mine," She said, "but I think…" she trailed off playing scales up and down, trying to get accustomed to the new instrument. The measures gradually became a simple melody.

We all watched amazed by her hidden talent. Bella was completely lost in the music, her face relaxed. The song was one I had never heard before. Soft and melodic, it sounded through the house. She stopped, looked up, and immediately flushed.

BPOV

They were all just staring at me. I had played a song that my teacher had composed. It was the song I had played at my first recital. The Cullen's had not liked it, I could tell.

"I haven't been playing very long." I said, pushing the instrument into Alice's hands.

"Wow, Bella, that was…" Alice began. I didn't want to talk about it. Suddenly, the topic was very painful. I never should have played; it hurt to remember the past.

"I'm pretty hungry." I interrupted Alice. I knew that if there was any chance of me getting out of talking about what had just occurred, it was food. The Cullen's (minus Esme and Edward) rarely sat with me in the kitchen.

Esme immediately jumped at the chance to feed me. "Come along dear."

I let Edward hold me on his lap through lunch. For now, I was content.

Unknown POV

"Please," the man begged. "I've told you everything I know." His breath was wheezy and he looked through a swollen eye.

The murderer descended, bringing his fist crashing into the man's round mid-section.

"The children will wake." The man warned. "Some of them have been here quite long enough to know that something is amiss." He took a rough breath. "She was adopted from here many weeks ago. I have not heard from her since."

"She knows too much," the crazed man said. "They were beautiful, you say. Inhumanely so?"

He knew of vampires. Vampires had landed him a lifetime sentence for their own entertainment. He had been framed, and now he was determined to commit the crimes of his undeserved imprisonment.

"Yes!" the foster father said, doing his best to say what his attacker wanted to hear. "And pale, with eyes the color of honey." He whimpered in fear.

"Honey, you say. Are you quite sure?" His voice was low and full of malice.

"No! I'm not sure of anything! Please don't hurt my wife!"

"You are no longer of use to me." The murderer committed his crime.

BPOV

2 months later

"Edward!" I called.

"Alice!" I ran through the house looking for someone.

"Esme, Carlisle!" I cried, panicked. I had woken up to alone and couldn't find anyone in the house. They were gone. I might never see them again. They had finally left me.

"Jas-!"

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper had appeared so suddenly I screamed in surprise.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Is everything alright?"

My heart was beating wildly. "Where is everyone?" I asked calming suddenly.

"Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice are in Alaska, visiting with our old friends. They will be back in three days. We talked about this Bella, don't you remember?" Yes, of course. I had assured them numerous times that I would be fine.

"Carlisle was called into the hospital unexpectedly and Edward- "

"Needed to take care of something outside." My bond-mate finished joining us in the living room. I launched myself into his arms.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said sadly. "I was only gone for a little while. I expected you to sleep for a couple hours yet. It is only seven in the morning, and you were up late last night." I squirmed out of his grasp, but kept hold of his hand.

"Can we watch the T.V.?" I asked. I never really liked watching television, but I wanted to just sit with Edward quietly for awhile.

"Rosalie doesn't like you to watch T.V.," he reminded me.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious. It was true, I hadn't watched five minutes of T.V. since I got here. Usually, the T.V. was only turned on after I went to bed.

"Television will rot your mind, Bella." Jasper said seriously. "She's right to keep you away from it." I caught Edward rolling his eyes discretely.

"Jasper is very set in his ways, Bella." Edward said conspiratorially. "And his ways are _very_ old-fashioned."

I stared, feeling a little lost.

"How about some music?" Edward proposed. I agreed, thankful to feel like I was in the loop again.

"No Jasper, she's nine. We won't be listening to anything more risqué than the A-teens."

Edward replied to an unasked question.

"Who are the A-teens?" I asked. Edward just smiled and planted a kiss in my hair. He took my hand and led me upstairs. I looked over my shoulder waiting for Jasper to follow, but I didn't see him.

"Aren't you coming, Jas? I called, grabbing the railing to stop our ascent.

"Only if you want me to come," he answered looking happy.

"Come on!" I said. "I'll race you!" I took off, giving myself a small advantage. If Esme, Rosalie, or Carlisle were here, we would be scolded for running. I raced down the hall to Edward's room, Jasper hot on my tail. I turned to look over my shoulder and immediately lost my footing. I wasn't surprised that Jasper caught me.

"And that is why," he said swinging me onto his hip, "you are not allowed to run in the house." He gave me a mock stern look pointing a finger in my face. His cell phone rang, and he pulled it out and answered it with dexterity.

"Hello, love." He said with admiration into the phone. Edward gave me a disgusted look as he passed Jasper and me going into his room.

"Oh."

"Yes, dear."

"Sorry, Alice"

"Yes, I'll tell her."

"I love you Ali."

"Bye."

Jasper looked at me with a playful glare.

"You got me in trouble, brat." I laughed softly.

I didn't question how Alice had found out about our race like I wanted to. I realized a month ago that I was the only one that didn't know about everything in this family.

"Alice thinks you deserve to be hung upside down by your toes and tickled to death with feathers." He told me dutifully.

"Rosalie says that she is going to wrap your body with cushions and tie weights to your legs, when she gets home." He added.

"You won't let them, will you Jasper?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Of course not," he said. "But you really shouldn't run in the house." He was serious his time.

"Sorry." I said hugging him again.

"Well, I think you deserve a punishment. Don't you?" He asked.

"uhh…"

"Tickle monster!" He shouted so suddenly I jumped and immediately started screaming and squirming. He was relentless.

"Please!" I said. "No more!"' The forced laughter was making my stomach hurt. "I'll never, ever be bad again!" I promised.

He finally stopped and put me down.

"For some reason, I doubt that. Get in there to your Edward," he said swatting my bottom lightly as I passed him. I spun surprised.

He smiled. "That was from Esme." I gave him my best betrayed look, and stomped into Edward's room.

"Edward!" I called. "Make Jasper stop torturing me!" I sat on Edward uninvited.

He smoothed my hair back and wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

"I'll protect you." He said.

"What are we listening to?" I asked. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Claire de Lune." He answered. He stood keeping me in his arms and went to sit on his black leather couch next to Jasper, me in his lap.

I snuggled closely into Edward and propped my feet up onto Jasper's lap shyly. He allowed it and straightened my socks which had become twisted around. He folded them over neatly at my ankles. I closed my eyes and let the music drift over me.

EPOV

Bella dosed off and on for a couple of hours. I knew hunger would eventually wake her entirely.

"Edward?" she asked groggily.

"Yes, Bella?"

Jasper was lounging next to me pretending to sleep. He was entertaining himself by wondering what Bella would say if she thought he was asleep.

"Will Carlisle be home soon?"

My phone vibrated with a message from Alice.

_2 hours. _It read.

I found it disconcerting that she was paying so much attention to us, but I realized that if I had her gift, I would never stop looking into Bella's future, I couldn't blame her for doing the same. Bella's life was so delicate. In the mind of a vampire it hinged, always so close to ending.

"He will be home in about 2 hours, princess."

"Oh," she said, apparently still too tired for coherency. It was about 9:30, and I knew Bella shouldn't sleep much longer.

I waited to see if she would ask for breakfast. Bella didn't like to ask for things.

She sat up straighter, but stilled when she saw Jasper's still form.

"Is he asleep?" Her voice was dramatically softer than it had been a few seconds ago.

"Ask him." I encouraged her.

"Jasper," she called softly. "Are you awake?"

He didn't answer, but he was highly amused by Bella's antics.

"Should we wake him up?" Bella asked me.

"Do you want to?" I shot back.

"Rosalie says it's not good to sleep this late in the day, 'cause then he won't be able to sleep at night." She sounded genuinely concerned.

I bit back my laugh as I said, "You're right, he won't be able to sleep tonight. Go ahead and try to wake him."

She looked at me cautiously and then slowly climbed out of my lap. She hopped up on the couch next to Jasper and climbed into his lap. Putting her hands on this shoulder, she attempted to shake him a little. He barely moved.

"Jasper." She said in a normal tone of voice.

"Jasper!" She said a little louder.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to tickle you." She threatened.

"Okay, you asked for it, silly," She reached out to tickle his sides, but Jasper got her first. For the second time this morning, Bella was shrieking in laughter dodging Jasper's quick hands.

"Thought you could attack while I was asleep, did you?" He asked his voice low.

"No! No! No!" She laughed.

"Good," he stopped suddenly and hugged her to him instead. "Because you won't ever get me, got that?"

"Sure," she said noncommittal. Apparently she took that as a challenge.

"Breakfast time, Bella." I said finally. We headed down.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

"Carlisle?" I called from his office door jamb. He had arrived home from work right on time and the four of us were outside playing soccer all afternoon. Edward and Jasper were currently making a mess of my dinner.

"Yes?" He opened his arms for me to come to him. I did, standing next to him and leaning my head against his shoulder. I stayed quiet, hoping he would sit me in his lap but not prepared to ask for it.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked ever so gently. I couldn't answer. I didn't know why I was acting so needy.

He grasped my upper arms and held me away from him so that he could look at my face. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact. Couldn't he just let me be with him?

"Come on, Bella, you can tell me." He prodded.

"Can't you just…?" I cut myself off, still too afraid of asking him to hold me. Edward was the only one I would do that to.

"Can we call Esme?" I decided to say suddenly.

He leaned back in his chair smiling.

"I think she would like that."

He pulled me into his lap.

_Victory! _I thought to myself. He dialed the number and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I head Esme ask.

"Hi Esme, this is Bella."

"Hello dear, how was your day?"

I talked to Esme on the phone for a long time. I had missed having her around today. Besides Edward, she was the most constant person in my life.

Once I hung up the phone, I wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck, so he wouldn't be tempted to set me back down.

He sighed deeply and held me close to him.

"Are you sad?" I asked him.

"Not exactly." He answered petting my hair. "I was just thinking about when you will be too big to sit in my lap." He tightened his grip even more. "Don't grow." He ordered.

"Okay." I closed my eyes.

"Bella!" Jasper called, ruining the moment. "How would you like to go out to eat?" Carlisle gave me a look that said 'lord help us' and I giggled.

2 weeks later

EPOV

"Is all your music packed?" Esme asked.

"Yes, mom." I raised my eyebrow at her. I was over a hundred years old, and yet, she still mothered me more than any of us, besides Bella.

"Good," she reached up and patted my cheek affectionately. "Would you distract Bella for awhile? She is terribly upset about all this." She shook her head sadly. When Bella found out we were moving so she could go to a private school on the East Coast, she cried for hours. No one could understand why she was so upset, she refused to speak to any of us about it.

"Sure, Esme," I kissed her forehead and headed upstairs.

Bella was sitting with her head pressed up against the window, watching the raindrops slide down blurring the outside world. I picked her up and sat her in my lap, allowing the rubber band in my chest to ease. She buried her face in my neck and sniffled.

"Bella? Why won't you tell anyone what is wrong?"

"I don't wanna move. I don't want it to change." Her words were jumbled and barely audible against my cool neck.

"Nothing is going to change Bella," I said softly. "You'll see."

Unknown POV

The crazed man now knew, and he rocked back in forth on his heels in delirious excitement. The Cullens had taken the girl and he knew how to get revenge. He may have been crazed, but he had not lost all sanity. He could not take on the coven himself, but there was one power that could.

BPOV

I had been in this somewhat small city for a month. I had begged my parents to home school me, but they had refused. Apparently I needed to meet kids my own age. No one at school talks to me, anyway. All of them had grown up together. I was shy, a loner, and one hundred percent fine with that.

Despite my protests in the beginning, I actually do love school. I enjoy sitting in the very back of a classroom and just sitting and absorbing information. Jasper asks me everyday what I learned in school, I do my best to keep the commentary long and detailed. Mrs. Higgins is my favorite teacher. She is very kind and always picks out the best library books for me. She teaches English.

Although I love learning, I almost never willingly participate in class. Most of my teachers had noted that on my last report card, much to the disapproval of mom and dad. I don't try to participate more, though. It may be childish but I did say I didn't want to go to this school.

Alice absolutely despises the uniforms enforced by the small private school. I thought she was going to cry the first morning she laid it out for me. To make it up to her, I let her redress me when I get home.

I miss when I used to spend all my time with the family, but I know they make an effort to make all of our time together special. We always do something fun on the weekends.

Life was good, as far as I was concerned.

A/N As you can probably see, this is most certainly a transitioning chapter. This story is actually about half-way done. I'm super sorry for the long stall between the last two updates and I'm even sorrier to tell you that the next update won't be up for awhile. I've just graduated high school and there is a lot going on. I'm trying to spend lots of time with my family and friends before I have to leave them in the fall. You can thank .323 for this chapter, I sort of got my butt virtually kicked, haha.


End file.
